The human body comprises several hundred cell types. All of these cell types contain the same genome but have widely different phenotypes and different functions in the body. This phenotypic diversity is due to the differential expression of the genome in different cell types. The control of differential gene expression is not entirely understood but the basic mechanisms include gene regulation by a number of interconnected epigenetic signals associated with the gene, including control of the chromatin packing as euchromatin or heterochromatin, control of nucleosome positioning and nuclease accessible sites, methylation of DNA and variation in the structure of the nucleosomes around which the DNA is wrapped.
The nucleosome is the basic unit of chromatin structure and consists of a protein complex of eight highly conserved core histones (comprising a pair of each of the histones H2A, H2B, H3, and H4). Around this complex is wrapped approximately 146 base pairs of DNA. Another histone, H1 or H5, acts as a linker and is involved in chromatin compaction. The DNA is wound around consecutive nucleosomes in a structure often said to resemble “beads on a string” and this forms the basic structure of open or euchromatin. In compacted or heterochromatin this string is coiled and super coiled into a closed and complex structure (Herranz and Esteller, 2007).
The structure of nucleosomes can vary by Post Transcriptional Modification (PTM) of histone proteins and by the inclusion of variant histone proteins. PTM of histone proteins typically occurs on the tails of the core histones and common modifications include acetylation, methylation or ubiquitination of lysine residues as well as methylation of arginine residues and phosphorylation of serine residues. Histone modifications are known to be involved in epigenetic regulation of gene expression (Herranz and Esteller, 2007). The structure of the nucleosome can also vary by the inclusion of alternative histone isoforms or variants which are different gene or splice products and have different amino acid sequences. Histone variants can be classed into a number of families which are subdivided into individual types. The nucleotide sequences of a large number of histone variants are known and publicly available for example in the National Human Genome Research Institute NHGRI Histone DataBase (Marino-Ramirez, L., Levine, K. M., Morales, M., Zhang, S., Moreland, R. T., Baxevanis, A. D., and Landsman, D. The Histone Database: an integrated resource for histones and histone fold-containing proteins. Database Vol. 2011. (Submitted) and http://genome.nhgri.nih.gov/histones/complete.shtml), the GenBank (NIH genetic sequence) DataBase, the EMBL Nucleotide Sequence Database and the DNA Data Bank of Japan (DDBJ).
Normal cell turnover in adult humans involves the creation by cell division of some 1011 cells daily and the death of a similar number, mainly by apoptosis. During the process of apoptosis chromatin is broken down into mononucleosomes and oligonucleosomes which are released from the cells. Under normal condition the levels of circulating nucleosomes found in healthy subjects is reported to be low. Elevated levels are found in subjects with a variety of conditions including many cancers, auto-immune diseases, inflammatory conditions, stroke and myocardial infarction (Holdenreider & Stieber, 2009).
Mononucleosomes and oligonucleosomes can be detected by Enzyme-Linked ImmunoSorbant Assay (ELISA) and several methods have been reported (Salgame et al, 1997; Holdenrieder et al, 2001; van Nieuwenhuijze et al, 2003). These assays typically employ a monoclonal anti-histone antibody (for example anti-H2B, anti-H3 or anti-H1, H2A, H2B, H3 and H4) as capture antibody and a monoclonal anti-DNA or anti-H2A-H2B-DNA complex antibody as detection antibody. Using these assays workers in the field report that the level of nucleosomes in serum is higher (by up to an order of magnitude) than in plasma samples taken from the same patients. This is also true for serum and plasma measurements of DNA made by PCR (Holdenrieder et al, 2005). The reason for this is not known but the authors speculate that it may be due to additional release of DNA during the clotting process. However, we have found that the results of nucleosome ELISA assays of the current art do not agree with each other. Furthermore, although most circulating DNA in serum or plasma is reported to exist as mono-nucleosomes and oligo-nucleosomes (Holdenrieder et al, 2001), measured levels of nucleosomes and DNA in serum or plasma do not agree well. The correlation coefficient between ELISA results for circulating cell free nucleosomes levels and circulating DNA levels as measured by real time PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction) has been reported to be r=0.531 in serum and r=0.350 in plasma (Holdenrieder et al, 2005).
Current nucleosome ELISA methods are used in cell culture, primarily as a method to detect apoptosis (Salgame et al, 1997; Holdenrieder et al, 2001; van Nieuwenhuijze et al, 2003), and are also used for the measurement of circulating cell free nucleosomes in serum and plasma (Holdenrieder et al, 2001). Cell free serum and plasma nucleosome levels released into the circulation by dying cells have been measured by ELISA methods in studies of a number of different cancers to evaluate their use as a potential biomarker (Holdenrieder et al, 2001). Mean circulating nucleosome levels are reported to be high in most, but not all, cancers studied. The highest circulating nucleosome levels were observed in lung cancer subjects. The lowest levels were observed in prostate cancer, which were within the normal range of healthy subjects. However, patients with malignant tumours are reported to have serum nucleosome concentrations that varied considerably and some patients with advanced tumour disease were found to have low circulating nucleosome levels, within the range measured for healthy subjects (Holdenrieder et al, 2001). Because of this and the variety of non-cancer causes of raised nucleosome levels, circulating nucleosome levels are not used clinically as a biomarker of cancer (Holdenrieder and Stieber, 2009). Surprisingly we have shown that many cancer subjects whose circulating nucleosome levels are low or undetectable as measured by these nucleosome ELISA methods of the current art, do in fact have raised levels of circulating cell free nucleosomes. We have designed and demonstrated novel ELISA methods for nucleosomes that detect nucleosomes not detected by ELISA methods of the current art.
ELISA methods for the detection of histone PTMs are also known in the art. ELISA methods for PTM detection in free histones (not in nucleosomes) are used for the detection of PTMs in histones extracted, usually by acid extraction, from cell lysates. Immunoassay for the detection of PTMs in circulating nucleosomes has been reported (Bawden et al, 2005). A method for ELISA detection of histone PTMs in purified nucleosomes directly coated to microtitre wells has recently been reported (Dai et al, 2011). In this method nucleosomes obtained by digestion of chromatin extracts from cultured cells are coated directly to microtitre wells and reacted with anti-PTM antibodies. It will be clear to those skilled in the art that this method requires relatively pure nucleosome samples and is not suitable for the direct measurement of histone PTMs in complex biological media such as blood, plasma or serum. We have developed an ELISA method for intact nucleosomes containing a specific histone PTM and used it to assay blood samples taken from healthy and diseased subjects. Surprisingly, we have shown that nucleosomes containing histone PTMs can be detected in blood samples in which nucleosomes are not detected by nucleosome ELISA methods of the current art.
A modified chromatin immunoprecipitation method for the detection of a histone PTM (H3K9Me, histone H3 monomethylated at lysine residue K9) in cell free nucleosomes associated with a particular DNA sequence has been reported in plasma. The level of sequence specific histone methylation was reported to be independent of the concentration of circulating nucleosomes (Deligezer et al, 2008).
Histone variants (also known as histone isoforms) are known to be epigenetic regulators of gene expression (Herranz and Esteller, 2007). Histone variants have been studied in vivo and in vitro using a variety of techniques including knock-down studies of the gene encoding a particular variant (for example using RNAi knock-down), chromatin immunoprecipitation, stable isotope labeling of amino acids and quantitative mass spectrometry proteomics, immunohistochemistry and Western Blotting (Whittle et al, 2008; Boulard et al, 2010; Sporn et al, 2009; Kapoor et al, 2010; Zee et al, 2010; Hua et al, 2008).
Immunohistochemistry studies of histone variant expression in tissue samples removed at surgery or by biopsy from subjects diagnosed with lung cancer, breast cancer and melanoma have been reported. These immunohistochemistry studies report that staining of histone macroH2A (mH2A) and H2AZ variants in resected cancer tissue samples may have prognostic application in these cancers (Sporn et al, 2009, Hua et al, 2008, Kapoor et al, 2010). One disadvantage of immunohistochemical methods for clinical use is that tissue sample collection is invasive involving surgery or biopsy. Another disadvantage of immunohistochemistry methods is that they are unsuited for early diagnosis or for screening diagnostics as a reasonable expectation of the disease must usually already exist before a biopsy or tissue resection is made. Minimally invasive blood ELISA tests are suitable for a wider range of applications and would overcome these disadvantages and be preferable for the patient as well as faster, lower cost and more high-throughput for the healthcare provider.
However, cell free histone variants in nucleosomes have not been measured in blood. No studies on the presence or absence of histone variants in cell free nucleosomes in blood have been reported nor whether they have value as blood biomarkers of disease. There are currently no methods for the detection or measurement of histone variants in intact cell free nucleosomes. We now report methods for such tests and their use in blood samples taken from healthy and diseased subjects. Surprisingly we have shown that intact nucleosomes comprising specific histone variants and post-translational modifications can be detected in samples for which few or no nucleosomes are detected by nucleosome ELISA methods of the current art.
In addition to the epigenetic signaling mediated by nucleosome structure and position, control of gene expression in cells is also mediated by the methylation status of DNA. It has been known in the art for some time that DNA may be methylated at the 5 position of cytosine nucleotides to form 5-methylcytosine. Methylated DNA in the form of 5-methylcytosine is reported to occur at positions in the DNA sequence where a cytosine nucleotide occurs next to a guanine nucleotide. These positions are termed “CpG” for shorthand. It is reported that more than 70% of CpG positions are methylated in vertebrates (Pennings et al, 2005). Regions of the genome that contain a high proportion of CpG sites are often termed “CpG islands”, and approximately 60% of human gene promoter sequences are associated with such CpG islands (Rodriguez-Paredes and Esteller, 2011). In active genes these CpG islands are generally hypomethylated. Methylation of gene promoter sequences is associated with stable gene inactivation. DNA methylation also commonly occurs in repetitive elements including Alu repetitive elements and long interspersed nucleotide elements (Herranz and Estellar, 2007; Allen et al, 2004).
The involvement of DNA methylation in cancer was reported as early as 1983 (Feinberg and Vogelstein, 1983). DNA methylation patterns observed in cancer cells differ from those of healthy cells. Repetitive elements, particularly around pericentromeric areas, are reported to be hypomethylated in cancer relative to healthy cells but promoters of specific genes have been reported to be hypermethylated in cancer. The balance of these two effects is reported to result in global DNA hypomethylation in cancer cells (Rodriguez-Paredes; Esteller, 2007).
Hypermethylation of certain specific genes can be used as a diagnostic biomarker for cancers. For example a method reported for detection of hypermethylation of the Septin 9 gene by PCR amplification of DNA extracted from plasma was reported to detect 72% of colon cancers with a false positive rate of 10% (Grutzmann et al, 2008). The DNA methylation status of specific genes or loci is usually detected by selective bisulphite deamination of cytosine, but not 5-methylcytosine, to uracil, leading to a primary DNA sequence change that can be detected by sequencing or other means (Allen et al, 2004).
Global DNA hypomethylation is a hallmark of cancer cells (Estellar 2007 and Hervouet et al, 2010). Global DNA methylation can be studied in cells using immunohistochemistry techniques. Alternatively the DNA is extracted from the cells for analysis. A number of methods have been reported for the detection of global methylation in DNA extracted from cells including restriction digestion and nearest-neighbour analysis, fluorescent assays using chloracetaldehyde, inverse determination by methylation of all CpG sites using DNA methyltransferase in conjunction with tritium-labeled S-adenosyl methionine to calculate the amount of unmethylated CpG and digestion of DNA into single nucleotides for analysis by high-performance liquid chromatography, thin-layer chromatography, or liquid chromatography followed by mass spectroscopy. The disadvantages of these methods are that they are labour intensive and/or require large amounts of good quality extracted DNA (Allen et al 2004). PCR based methods involving bisulfite deamination overcome the need for large amounts of DNA but must amplify specific genome regions, typically repetitive sequences, as indicative of the total genome content of 5-methylcytosine (Allen et al 2004). These methods for global DNA methylation measurement have been used to study DNA extracted from a variety of cells and tissues. Some workers have studied DNA extracted from white blood cells in whole blood as this is easier to obtain in a minimally-invasive manner (Moore et al, 2008; Ting Hsiung et al, 2007; Mansour et al, 2010). Liquid Chromatography with mass spectrometry is considered the gold standard for global DNA methylation measurement but it is costly, and the DNA must be digested to the single nucleotide level prior to analysis (Vasser et al, 2009).
Recent methods for the estimation of global DNA methylation include ultra high-pressure liquid chromatography with mass spectrometry of hydrolysed DNA extracted from tissue (Zhang et al, 2011) and a methylation-specific digital sequencing (MSDS) method (Ogoshi et al 2011). A classical competitive immunoassay for global DNA methylation (as well as a similar assay for global 5-hydroxymethylcytosine methylation) has been described. In this method DNA extracted from cells or tissues is added to a microtitre well coated with a 5-methylated cytidine conjugate, an anti-5-methylcytidine antibody is added and the distribution of antibody binding between the coated 5-methylcytidine conjugate and the methylated DNA in the extracted sample is compared to that of known standards to estimate the global DNA methylation level present in the sample (Cell Biolabs, 2011). In another immunoassay like method DNA extracted from tissues or from plasma or serum samples is coated to a microtitre well and methylated DNA is detected using an anti-5-methylcytosine antibody (Vasser, et al, 2009; Epigentek, 2009). A disadvantage of these methods is that they require extraction of DNA. They are not suited for example; for the direct measurement of global DNA methylation in biological fluids such as tissue lysate, blood, plasma or serum.
5-Hydroxymethyl modification of cytosine bases in DNA has also been reported. The role of 5-hydroxymethylation is not yet well understood but it appears to be involved in gene regulation (Stroud et al, 2011).
Current methods for the detection of global DNA methylation involve extraction or purification of the DNA and are not suitable for rapid, high throughput, low cost, minimally-invasive diagnostic methods. Similarly, analysis of DNA for other modified or unusual bases (for example uracil, inosine, xanthine, hypoxanthine) can only be investigated by the analysis of substantially pure or extracted DNA. Such analysis cannot be carried out directly in complex biological media such as tissue lysate, blood, plasma or serum.
We now report simple immunoassay methods for the direct estimation of nucleosome associated 5-methyl cytosine and 5-hydroxymethyl cytosine DNA methylation in biological samples without extraction. Surprisingly we have shown that nucleosome associated methylated DNA can be detected in samples in which nucleosomes are not detected by ELISA methods of the current art.
In addition we now report a new immunoassay method designed to detect multiple nucleosome epitopes in a single assay such that a wide range of nucleosome structures are detected, in order to detect nucleosomes which are not detected by methods of the current art. The design further involves optimal selection of suitable nucleosome epitopes in order to maximize the detection of nucleosomes present in a sample.